kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kwamen Rider
In modern-day Paris, Marinette and Adrien are two high school kids with a difference: they are the chosen ones to save Paris from evil! They have been entrusted with an important mission – to capture akumas, creatures responsible for turning normal people into super-cyborgs. When involved in such adventures, these two school kids become superheroes: Marinette transforms into Kwamen Rider Ladybug and Adrien becomes Kwamen Rider Cat Noir. But Ladybug and Cat Noir do not know each other’s true identity. Marinette is unaware that, beneath the Cat Noir costume nestles Adrien, her secret crush. Similarly, Adrien doesn’t know that Ladybug is, in actual fact, Marinette, the love of his life.11 Marinette: Let's go, Tikki! Tikki: I'm right by your side, Marinette desu wa. Tikki flies rapidly around Marinette's waist, forming a belt. Marinette takes of her earring, Tikki entering it, forming a belt buckle. Marinette: Henshin! Marinette inserts the buckle on her belt. Lady-Driver: Spots On! Miraculous Ladybug! Lady Magic and Lady Luck! A swarm of Ladybugs appear around Marinette, clouding her from view. They glow and disperse, revealing Marinette as Kamen Rider Ladybug! Ladybug: Kamen Rider Ladybug! (finisher time) Marinette presses a button on her belt. Lady-Driver: Lucky Charm! Kick Strike! Marinette grabs the enemy with her yoyo and drags them closer. Her foot glows with energy as she kicks the enemy once close enough, and the enemy explodes. The akuma flies out. Kamen Rider Ladybug: No more evildoing for you! (catches and purifies Akuma in her yoyo) Bye, bye, little butterfly. ---------------------- Adrian: Plagg, let's go! Plagg: There goes our quiet afternoon, nya... Plagg zooms around Adrian's waist, forming a belt. Adrian removes his ring, Plagg enters it. It becomes a belt buckle. Adrian: Henshin! Adrian puts the belt buckle on the belt. Chat-Driver: Claws out! Cat-astrophic Chat Noir! Misfortune and Destruction! Adrian's shadow becomes some form of black mist and energy, which wraps around Adrian. Once the mist dissolves, he stands there in his Kamen Rider form. Chat Noir: Kamen Rider Chat Noir! (Finisher time) Chat Noir pushes a button on his belt. Chat-Driver: Cataclysm! Claw Strike! Chat Noir's claws glow with energy as he slashes at the enemy, whom explodes. ---------------- Alya: I guess it is up to us, Trixx. Trixx: I'm right beside you da wan! Trixx flies around Alya's waist, forming a Rider Belt. Trixx enters the necklace, as it becomes a belt buckle. Alya: Henshin! Alya inserts the belt buckle on her belt. Renadriver: Let's Pounce! Ravashing Rena Rouge! Illusions and Trickery! Ayla is surrounded by white mist and light, before it fades away and showing her in her Rider form. Rena Rouge: Kamen Rider Rena Rouge! (finisher time) Rena pushes a button on her belt. Renadriver: Mirage! Illusion Strike! A ball of light appears on the tip of her flute. She swings her flute around, shooting the ball of light at her enemy. It takes the form if its greatest fear/weakness, consuming the enemy and creating an explosion. ------------------------------ Nino: Wayzz, it's party time! Wayzz: Right besides you, aniki! Dogon! Wayzz flies around Nino's waist forming the belt. He enters the bracelet, which becomes a belt buckle. Nino: Henshin! Shelldriver: Shell on! Curious Carapace! Defend and Protect! A spherical forcefield with a turtle shell pattern forms around Nino, obscuring him from view. A light shines from inside. The sphere shatters and Nino stands there in his rider form. Carapace: Kamen Rider Carapace! (finisher time) Nino pushes a button on his belt. Shelldriver: Shellter! Shield strike! Carapace tosses his shell, which zooms like a buzzsaw at the enemy, slicing at it several times before the shield returns safely, and the enemy explodes! -------------------------------- Chloe: Finally time to take of my mask, my true self shine. Pollen? Pollen: Hai, Jouou-sama, bibi! (Yes my queen bibi!) Pollen zooms around Chloe's waist, forming a belt. Pollen enters the comb which becomes a belt buckle. Chloe: Henshin! She inserts the buckle on the belt. Queensdriver: Buzz on! Quaint Queen Bee! All hail the Queen! A swarm of bees had surrounded Chloe, and once dispersed revealed her rider form. Queen Bee: Kamen rider Queen Bee! (finisher time) Queen bee pushes a button on her belt. Queensdriver: Venom! Sting Strike! A stinger weapon forms over Queen Bee's hand. It glows as she launches a powerful punch with it, stinging the enemy. The enemy is stunned, then he swells up and explodes. ---------------------- Gabriel: Nooroo, it's time. Nooroo: (sigh) Yes master, bokku! Nooroo flies around Gabriel's waist, forming a belt. Nooroo enters the brooch, transforming it in a belt buckle. Gabriel: Henshin! Moth Driver: Night wings unfold! Horrible Hawkmoth! Darken their Hearts! A swarm of butterflies cover Gabriel. There was a glow and the insects disperse, showing Gabriel in his rider form. Hawkmoth: Kamen Rider Hawkmoth! (finisher time) Hawkmoth pushes a button on his belt. Moth Driver: Akuma! Cane Strike! The tip of Hawkmoth's cane glows, and becomes pointed and blade-like. He slashes at his opponent, creating an explosion. ---------------- Duusu: The vessel is damaged, you know the risks ojaru! Nathalie: I'll gladly take them...for Gabriel! Duusu flies around Nathalie's waist, creating a belt He enters the brooch, which becomes a belt buckle. Nathalie: Henshin! She inserts the buckle into the belt. Mayudriver: Fan out! Marvelous Mayura! Summon the Sentimonsters! Feathers fly around Nathalie, obscuring her from view. Once the feathers dissapear, she stands there in her rider form. Mayura: Kamen rider Mayura!